Moments
by OrionUnivers123
Summary: There will be a variety of short stories, situations in relationships of two couples.( I am not against to other Shipping. It's just my two favorite pairs )
1. Sick

**AN-In my fic. They are usually a couple.**

* * *

Marco gently knocked on the door of the room of his girlfriend. Today was Saturday but JackieLynn was sick. She called in the morning to him and apologized for the cancellation date. Marco hearing her hoarse voice and a sad tone, he decided to come and take care of her.

"Enters." Heard from inside the room. Marco came in, JackieLynn lying on a bed surrounded by worn handkerchiefs. She was pale, her nose was reddened but smiled rays at the sight of the boy. -Marco, Good to see you. She said sitting down.

''You too, Jackie. '' How are you feeling? He asked her sit on the corner of the bed.

"How run over by a truck." She said, and laughed, but the laugh turned into a cough.

"You sound awful." Marco said worried.

"You know what to say to a woman." Jackie said with a smile.

"No, what I meant!" Marco panicked. "You sound beautiful. I mean, it sounds bad cough but for me every sound from you is beautiful. But this also sounds great but ..." Twisted translation Marco was interrupted by laughing JackieLynn.

"Relax Marco. I know what you meant." She assured him, patting his hand.- So what exactly are you doing here?

" You said that your parents left for work on the weekend. And what would be a boyfriend, if I had left my sick girl alone?" He asked her lifting a bag which with him bring.

"What Did you bring?"Jacki asked while sitting down.

"Everything necessities for the patient." He said opening the bag. "Electric blanket, a few good movies, fruit vitamins and verbal soup recipe of my grandmother. Still the warm. "He said giving her a plastic container.

"You know if it was not that it doesn't want you to infect you, I'd get you a kiss now. "Jackie said with a smile. Marco blushed and nervously scratched his neck. He blushed more when Jackie Lynn leaned forward and got him a kiss on the cheek.

" It must suffice you." Jackie said when back to sit and open container of soup.


	2. Swimming

"Beach day!" Star screamed loudly uncontested into the water. She, Tom, Marco and JackieLynn came together on the beaches. JackieLynn asked Marco to sail a boat together, Star and Tom, in turn, were on the beach.

" Boldly enters the water is great!" Star cried for her boyfriend, who became immersed only to the knees.

"I'll wait here Starship." He said quickly. Star swam up to him and grabbed the wrist.

" It's no fun if you're standing here. Come on, Tom." Star said is making drag him to deeper water.

" I can't." He said looking away.

"Why?" Star asked. Demon silent for a moment and then he whispered something very softly.

"What?" Star asked, leaning closer.

"I can't swim! Okey!" Tom said, embarrassed.

" Ohh…" Star was surprised but then she smiled radiantly. "I'll teach you."

 _5 minutes later_

"Star, I am not convinced about the idea." Tom said, standing on the pier. He was dressed in sleeves for swimming, Inflatable circle in the shape of a duck and was holding a foam noodles for swimming.

"I'm sure you can do it." Star assured him with smile.

Star however two hours later lost some confidence. The first half hour it took her belief that the demon entered the water, another half so that he fasted beam pier. It took the rest of her time reassuring him and detachment from other swimmers are caught in a panic. Now they both sat on the pier and Tom took off his swimming aids.

"Sorry, but it's not for me. Tom said, standing up and stretching out his hand to her. "Let's go eat something ."

"Okay ." Star rising but when Tom turned She had another idea. Tom again turned on the sound splash.

"Help!" Star screamed and disappeared under the water surface structure. Tom without thinking jumped behind her grabbed her hand and sailed to the surface. He climbed up on the pier and pulled the Star of the water.

"All right? What happened?" He asked her with concern.

" Sure that's all right. Congratulate, you can swim." She said cheerfully. Demon stared at her in shock.

" **You cheated me!** " Tom said, pointing an accusing finger in the water.

"No, I motivated you." Star said sweetly with a smile.

"Yes?" He asked her with a smirk then he took her in his arms, and still holding her jumped into the water.


	3. Photo

Marco ran quickly to the house, the adventure of the Star is late for a date.

Jackie was waiting for him at the bottom with his mother. Both were sitting on the couch between them lay a photo album. Him mother showed pictures from his childhood.

"Here Marco trying to eat cookies with mud." Ms. Diaz indicated image

"Here Marco is wearing his first suit small."

"Here Marco for the first time does pee potty."

"Here Marco at the zoo ... "Ms. Diaz stopped when Marco verbatim fell between women with stairs.

" **MOM!** What are you doing?" Marco asked, horrified.

"Shows your pictures Jackie Lynn, I just wanted to tell her about his adventure at the zoo."

"Mom is sti…"Star ran because suddenly.

"Marco you forgotten phone." She said, handing him the phone. Suddenly she saw the pictures. Pushed on sofa in effect, Marco fell to the floor.

"What lovely Junior Member." Star enthused

" I Agree, he was mega charming. Jackie Lynn said " You must see this picture." She added backing page of the album. Marco watched in horror as the three females watching pictures and even more horrified when his mother reached for next album.


	4. Hoodie

Marco walked holding hand Jackie Lynn along the street. They had a picnic basket and walked towards a group of people also came on a movie night in the park. The evening was pleasant but firmly did not prevent however a couple who settled down on the blanket when the movie started. The entire film holding hands, and occasionally exchanged a snack from the basket. Somewhere in the middle of the movie Marco noticed that his girlfriend trembling. He thought a moment and decided. Quickly he took off his sweatshirt and handed it to Jackie.

"Please get it" Marco Said little shyly when give Jackie him hoodie.

"Thanks" Marco. She said and put a sweatshirt. The couple returned to watching the movie. Marco however soon felt the cold. He tried to ignore it. He began chattering teeth so loudly that people from the neighboring blanket drew his attention.

Jackie Lynn giggled and leaned to his side.

"You'll be warmer." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. Marco smiled and hugged her gently. After the film, Marco took her to the house and said goodbye quickly. Marco forgot to even take a sweatshirt back.

 _The next day at school_

"Marco Why Jackie is wearing your clothes?" Star asked his friend.

Marco blushed heavily when he saw that Jackie came wearing his hoodie.


	5. Gift

Marco burst into the room with the fire extinguisher. He is putting out the fourth fire that day. When the boy was certain that the curtains do not burn put the fire extinguishers.

"Marco Why destroy a bouquet which gave me Tom?" Star asked

" Because these fiery flowers burned curtain **AGAIN**." Marco explained

"Oh." Star embarrassed

"Listen Star if you can talk to Tom. Ask him to send you other gifts. Such so that I don't have to sleep with the fire extinguisher." Marco asked

"Well If what you want .." The princess agreed and went to her room to talk to Demon.

A few minutes later

Marco finished cleaned blackened wall decor. Just then Star descended from the top of the poodle in the shape of a heart under his arm.

" Tom promised to stop sending flowers" She said. "Now he sends chocolate hearts. You want to try?" Star said with a smile, handing him a box.

" Yes, Thanks Star. Marco opened the box and scream. A second later fainted. Star looked surprised at his friend.

"What frightened him?" She asked the same watching very realistic looking chocolate heart dipped in blood-red icing.


	6. Pet

"I am not sure Star." Tom said, looking at the pet kept by the princess.

-"You don't want to your rabbit was lonely?" Star asked, stroking a rabbit on his hands.

" Maybe he's a little hungry?" Demon suggested

"No, he needs companionship." Star said firmly.

"Fine." Tom gave up "You bring him a girl."

Star squealed loudly, gave the rabbit back in the hands of a demon. Then she grabbed a pair of scissors between the dimensional and disappeared. Tom picked up the rabbit face.

" You just are hungry aren't you?" Demon asked pet. Rabbit moved only his nose. Suddenly Star came back with a big basket of her hand.

"Tom, Marshmallow you meet Snowflake." Star said pulling out of the basket white rabbit with pink bows on her ears.

Princess gently put the rabbit on the ground. Tom did exactly the same thing. Pets approached to each other and nuzzled the noses expressly happy.

"I told you." Star said, nudging Demon in the side.

" You have right Starship." Tom admitted

 _A few days later_

Magic Mirror Star ringing.

"What happened, Tom?" Star asked boyfriend

" I have a lot of fluffy problem." Tom said, and moved away from the mirror to show Star his house.

" **AAWWWWWW** " Star sighed happily. Almost every surface in the room was covered by young pink and white bunnies.


	7. Sms

**Sms Translation**

Emoticons

Jackie Lynn (^.^) Hi how are you?

Marco MTOT I think only about you.

Jackie Lynn 3? Flirt?

Marco -;- Rose for you.

Jackie Lynn :*{} Thx. I kiss you on the mouth. Thanks .

Marco :-))) Big smile

Jackie Lynn O~O ? Date?

Marco ?- [] We are going to the cinema?

Jackie Lynn +! Yes

Marco ~? When?

Jackie Lynn lh Per hour.

Marco :-)&[?] Where are we going to meet?

Jackie Lynn I-I Where usual.

Marco II I am waiting

Jackie Lynn CU :-* See you. kiss

Marco 3 I love you

Jackie Lynn Xoxoxo Kisses and hugs


	8. Lose to beg

"Star It's not fair." Tom complained

"Such rules." Star said cheerfully

"But why exactly is it?" Demon While holding said band with bunny ears.

"Great to suit you." Princess said cheerfully

" I must?" Tom asked, hoping for mercy his girlfriend

" You lost the bet." Star reminded "For a day you have to wear rabbit ears."

Demon sighed loudly and put earn on his head.

"Pony Head can never know about this." Tom said with a blush. Star took him the picture. He blushed more.


	9. Cooking

In the kitchen at home Diaz ruled the biggest mess ever. His cause was Tom and Marco. Two days ago, Tom asked Marco to teach him to bake. Tom wanted to do for Star cake on their anniversaries reconcile. Any attempt to have made up their minds boys ended badly. One of the cakes was unsuccessful even on the ceiling. The last attempt during which Tom threw the whole can of baking powder was now the most difficult to master. The dough was growing at an amazing s having. In addition, the problem was that the boys have added a magical spices from Mewni through the cake literally came to life. Demon and Earth boy hid before baking the overturned table. The cake was very aggressive. Tom tried to burn it but from the heat of the fire only grew faster. The cake was very aggressive. Tom tried to burn it but from the heat of the fire only grew was in another dimension of pony head. And without a mirror that was on the floor or Marco cells that devour magic cake, they could contact the Star.

"Do you have a plan?" Tom asked Marco

"Not really." Marko said watching the cake that chasing laser puppies.

" No any idea?" Tom itself assured.

Maybe if it really hard to heat it exploded. This happened with my first pizza." Marco said.

Tom looked at the monster. He sighed and jumped out of the hiding place, began to run straight into a monster.

"What are you doing?" Marco shouted

" Implementing a plan." Tom yelled back. Then he jumped straight into the mouth monster. Magic cake swallowed Demon

"If This cake doesn't devour me, Star will kill me for it with him to let." Marco thought. But suddenly the monster cake stopped his stomach began to seem strange noises. Cake suddenly started to grow a hundred times faster. Marco knew what would happen ran toward the table, grabbing the way Laser dogs. When Marco jumped on the table, the monster breaks out with a bang. Marco stuck his head for the table, everything was covered with a mixture of cake and icing. Tom stood in the middle of the kitchen he also all in the dough. The eyes of the demon slowly extinguished and he brushed off the baking powder.

"Are you OK?" Marco asked, approaching

"All is fine. Tom said "I find your phone." He said, give him back the phone.

At this point, opened up interdimensional portal and Star stood in the kitchen.

"What happened there?" Star asked. The boys looked at each other.

" You explain it to her." Marco said, and left the kitchen.

Tom shortened Star story fight to monster cake for some ten sentences.

" You wanted to learn to cook for me?" Star went to Tom and wanted to hug him, but he stepped back.

"'I'm all in icing with Mewni." He warned.

" Excellently. My boyfriend and my favorite snack might be better" She said, pulling him to a very sweet kiss.


	10. Family meet

"Marco are you ready?" Jackie asked her boyfriend

"Can I prepare mentally?" Marco asked

" How much time you need?" She asked him

"A week?" Marco said shyly. Jackie pushed him lightly on the side.

" It's just dinner with my family, relax". She said

"That's what worries me." He said looking at the door to the home of his girlfriend.

" You're not afraid to fight monsters Ludo, but scared have a meal with my family?" Jackie laughed

" Hey, I don't care what they think the servants of Ludo. But in the opinion of your parents I care." Marco defended.

"Calm down, they will love you." She promised grabbing him by the hand. " I'll be right there."

" All the time? " Marco asked

" To the bathroom you have to let me go alone." Jackie joked. But she squeezed his hand affectionately.

" Let's start show. "Marco decided, took a step and pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later, Marco was drawn to the girl's house. Parents, grandparents and siblings surrounded Marco. The boy was hugged every moment, pinching the cheek, pulled his sleeve, pat on the back and inundated with questions.

" Jackie save me, it's too much love!" Marco shouted desperately. Jackie just laughed.


	11. Cold

**Cold**

Marco went out of the house dressed in a warm jacket on the outside was snow. The boy rubbed his hands to warm them. He walked so as always to meet with JackieLynn at their place tations head. When he got to school he felt that his face is cold.

'' Hi Marco'' JackieLynn greeted him

'' Hi Jackie '' Marco said, teeth chattering.

'' The cold today, is not it? '' Jackie Lynn asked him

'' I feel like I had just lost my nose, '' Marco said

'' You do not have a scarf? '' Jackie Lynn surprised to know how much Marco is always prepared.

'' Laser puppies him then bite ''Marco said and sneezing

'' Take my 'Jackie untied part of her scarf

'' But you will be cold '' Marco protested

'' Maybe not '' JackieLynn odwiązłą only part of your scarf, she stood close to Marco and tied her scarf around his nose. Marco felt immediately the warmth and smell of Jackie. Both now they share a long warm scarf.

'' Thanks '' Marco said it was muffled by the scarf.


	12. Kiss

**The first kiss**

Marco was angry. He and Jackie Lynn were officially a couple of week and a half. The boy was happy that they are together annoyed him that he have not kissed girl. For the first three days he was too nervous, after motivational interview with Star gathered up the courage to do it. But fate did not want to help him. Until now Marco had six failed try.

1 - He wanted to kiss her while dating skateboard. He rolled onto his board and kiss earth.

2- The second attempt was in the theater during the movie. But when he leaned person in a row above accidentally she dropped him trays of hot nachos.

3 -Marco wanted to give her a kiss on greeting the cabinet. Jackie, however, opened a cabinet, and the boy kissed the metal door.

4- Marco invited her over for a family dinner and wanted to give her a kiss goodbye. But laser puppies hit lasers him when he tried.

5- On another attempt Star tried to help him. It ended up that they were all covered in glitter and lipstick mouth.

6- The last attempt was almost successful. After a joint race between a pair leanings were close to each other but suddenly Ludo attacked with monsters.

At this time Marco was walking down the street holding hand Jackie Lynn. They were returning was a smoothie. Marco, however, was deep in thought and did not notice when they come home, Jackie.

'' See you tomorrow, '' JackieLynn said let his hand

'' Yeah tomorrow '' said Marco distracted looking at his smoothie. Jackie Lynn smile she know what thinks her boyfriend. She took a step toward him. She gave him a short sweet peck on the lips. It tasted like her strawberry drink. Marco became red in the face. Jackie smiled walked into her home. Marco second, then jumped with a joyful cry.


	13. Tickle

Star Butterfly sitting on her bed with legs crossed. She had, in her rarely seen bad humro. The reason for the mood princess was recently finished a conversation with her mother. Star snorted when I remember how her mother ended the conversation by saying - "I hope that you will begin to finally take seriously their responsibilities." Star was so deep in thought that she did not notice the appearance of Tom carriage behind her window. Demon jumped into her room through the window at a time when the Star of anger gripped club from the floor and then she threw the object in a random direction.

"Woah," Tom shouted when the club was over his head by a few millimeters. "It is for this that I came without flowers?" Demon asked. Star looked in the direction of her boyfriend with a sense of guilty.

"I'm sorry I have a bad temper," she said

"What happened?" Tom asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's my mother, she again ..." Star don't end , only gave a full sound annoyance. At the same time she lay down on the bed and began to swing her legs. Tom calmly watched her outburst. He could hardly keep from giggling at this delightful in him opinion back in. Star finally sat back, looking irritated and looked in the mirror.

"Hey do not worry Starship It's just a stupid conversation" Tom Said. Star continued to stare with anger ahead. Tom looked at her thinking how to comfort her suddenly had an idea. Demon moved closer to the girl. Second, he began to tickle her. The reaction was immediate, she burst out laughing.

"Tom, stop." Star begged between giggles. Demon smile maliciously.

"No. I prefer to look like a you laugh," he said. Star finally returned the attack tickling. Both the next minute rolled and tried to gain an advantage. Star quickly forgot about her bad mood.


	14. Goodbay

Star Butterfly had a problem now. Her parents called her a special meeting on Mewni where she will spend the next two weeks. During this meeting could not have contact with anyone. Now Star has the carriage and tried to convince her boyfriend to let her go. Tom did not want to let her go literally. Demon lay on the ground and his hands were wrapped tightly on the leg Star. Tom had looked puppy in the rain and abandoned ears. When Star looked at his face he can not bring himself to use magic to break free from his grasp.

''Tom is just ...'' She started to speak but he cut her off

''Star does not leave me. He moan pitifully.'' Star sigh.

''Farewells are difficult.'' She thought the princess.


	15. Bracelet

Charming bracelet

Marco entered the store with a variety of products for girls. He came to buy a gift for Jackie Lynn. He was not sure what would be a good gift, so what moment he lifted something and watched. Marco suddenly looked charming bracelet and decided that it might be a good gift. He took a silver chain. And then he began to choose what reattaching for chain. He chose a skateboard, sea horse, a favorite flower girls, shells, and as an afterthought he added heart with a blue stone. He smiled when the next day he gave the girl a bracelet. The girl gave him a kiss, and the following week she wore gift. He got a week later in exchange male woven bracelets from her.


	16. Comfort

Comfort

Marco sat on the bench in a bad mood. Recently ended competition in karate. He finished in 4th place them. He wanted to be on the podium. He was disappointed. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and met the gaze JackieLynn. He looked down, the fact that she supported him today on the competition It made that made him less hated defeat. Suddenly, Marco felt that Jackie Lynn hangs him something on his neck. Marco smiled at the sight of chocolate medal with the inscription 1st place. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

''How are you?'' She asked him sitting next to him on the bench.

''Now better''. Marco said with a smile.


	17. Face painting

**Face painting**

Tom decided to take Star at the carnival. Currently, the two went holding hands. Star was excited, she looked around in all directions. Suddenly one stall drew her attention. The girl immediately pulled the demon in the direction of the stall.

'' Seriously, face painting? '' He asked, looking at other people who have left the stall.

'' Please! '' Star asked with puppy eyes

''Fine'' Tom agreed

Few minutes later. Tom and Star looked at each other for the first time with painted faces. Tom chose the Gothic design with skull around one eye. Star chose the great colored butterfly.

''What?'' Star asked when Tom looked at her with a curious smile.

''You look more glamourous than usual.'' Tom said

''You also look more lovely than usual.'' Star said the cheerful, Tom strongly blushed.


	18. Lesson

**Lesson**

''Are you ready Marco?'' Jackie Lynn asked her boyfriend. Jackie today was Marco learn how to ride on skateboard. Marco was holding a skateboard in his hands and felt a little uneasy. Despite the fact that he had a helmet and pads.

''Yes?'' Marco said. Jackie laughed at his uncertainty according to her it was charming.

''Do not be afraid I'll be right there.'' She promised. Marco put the skateboard on the ground and stood on it. Jackie offered his hand for balance. Marco grabbed her and they both drove a small section of the park. Marco all forces clashed not fall.

''You feel more confident?'' Jackie asked.

''Yes, but you do not let me right ?'' He asked her

''I am with you, Marco.'' She assured him, squeezing his hand tighter.


	19. Burnt track

**Burnt track**

''Please, one more kiss. One short.'' Tom asked Star. They both sat in the carriage now Tom. For a long time they have been slow farewell after a date. Star giggled, Tom asked her fifth time for another last kiss.

''Okey , but this really must be the last for today.'' Star agreed leaning to her boyfriend. Tom grabbed her waist and Star felt the warmth of his hand.

Three minutes later Star opened the door to the house Diaz.

''Hi Star.'' Marco who was sitting on the couch, he greeted her.

''Hi Marco, and good night.'' Star said cheerfully walked up the stairs. Marco suddenly opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He thought that perhaps will not know why Star has two burnt holes in her dress on her waist.


	20. Nice Scatters

**Nice Scatters**

I can't, I can't do this. Marco repeated over and over again to walk around the locker room. Marco was dressed in his karate outfit. Five minutes had a fight in the final push to the true master. Jackie Lynn who was sitting on the bench look her boyfriend with amusement. She saw how every win Marco is getting more nervous.

''How do I do that Jackie?'' Marco asked her, continuing to walk.

''As in all previous 15 fights. You go out and give everything of myself.'' She said getting up. She had an idea how to calm him down.

''What if ...'' He did not finish because Jackie kissed him sweetly on the lips. She pulled away after minute with a smile.

''If you win you'll get another kiss. Good luck.'' She said, leaving a relax Marco with a big smile on his face.


	21. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Star Butterfly woke up screaming in the middle of the night. She was really horrible dream. She looked around the room making sure it was just a dream. Star, however, did not want to go back to sleep. She could not talk with Marco because he had a male overnight with a friend. Star know it's late but looked at mirror.

''Mirror to call Tom.'' Star said. Seconds later sleepy demon showed up in the mirror.

''What happened Star?'' Tom asked her, rubbing her eyes.

''I had a nightmare''. Star said Tom looked at her, then he end connection. Star felt hurt but she understood that someone waking up in the middle of the night because of a stupid sleep can upset. Suddenly surprised her view of carriage cat behind her window. Demon jumped to her room, he held odd downy blanket and a box of cookies in him hand.

''I thought that you could use the company. This is my happy blankets and your favorite cookies. Everything you need when you have bad dreams.'' Tom said with a smile. Star came over and hugged him.

''Thank you''.

''Anytime Starship.''


	22. Ask Date

**Ask for date.**

Marco Go ahead, you can do it. Star assured his friend. Marco stood at the table and breathed deeply. He now decided to invite a date JackieLynn. Marco, however, when he saw Jackie, panicked and hid to his locker.

When he came out Star looked at him with disappointment.

'' You prepare since yesterday. What happened?'' She asked him.

''It is not easy Star.''

''Sure it is, you just have to ask her.'' Star said.

''And what I say?.'' Marco turned with his eyes closed.

''Hey Jackie. I always liked you and I think you're cool. You come with me on a date this Saturday?.''

''Sure.'' JackieLynn said with a smile. Marco felt as it gets red. He did not realize that Jackie was right behind him when he turned. He looked in the direction where the continual Star. But Star was gone. Marco looked at Jackie Lynn with a nervous smile.

''You can Come for me at 6?'' Jackie asked

''Sure.'' Marco assured.

''See you on Saturday.'' Jackie Lynn said and then she walked toward her class. Marco stared in shock in front of him, until Star appeared beside him shouting.

''Marco You did it.''


	23. Necklace

Necklace.

Tom clutched precariously in his hand a small medallion. The necklace has a heart shape and was decorated with small crystal stars. Tom wanted to give Star the occasion of the anniversary of reconciling. Demon was afraid jendak it's cheesy idea. He suddenly felt a pair of arms to hug him from behind.

,, Hi Tom. '' Star greeted cheerfully.,, You're ready? ''

'' Sure, I'm ready. '' Tom said, he held the medallion so that it could not be seen. Star noted, however, that the demon clutching something in his hand.

'' What do you have in your hand? '' She asked curiously. Tom looked at her doubtfully. He turned so that they were now face to face.

'' It's a gift for you. '' Tom said, slowly opening his clenched hand.'' I know it is ... interrupted full of emotion sigh Star.

'' This is beautiful. '' Star said, taking the necklace in hand. '' Thank you''

Tom smiled and reached for the necklace, he pressed a hidden button. With the medallion started a play the song a pair. Star smiled at him affectionate.

''You put it to me.'' Star asked. Tom took the necklace, quickly put on her neck. Star smiled widely. Then she gave him a short kiss. The melody of the medallion all the time played.


	24. Broken arm

Gypsum.

Marco broke his hand again. This time, however, he preferred not to treat hand magic Star. Now Marco stay his locker and looked for his book.

'' Hi Marco. '' Jackie Lynn greet him.

'' Hi Jackie. '' Marco smiled at his girlfriend. She noticed his broken hand.

'' Again? '' She asked, a little amused.

'' Yes. '' Marco said with a shy blush. He wanted to close the cabinet but the wrong hands.

'' Stupid hand. '' He complained.

''You do not like plaster, I'm right .''Jackie said.

'' It bothers me, in addition is ugly. '' Marco said.

''I have an idea. '' Jackie Lynn took his hand and then took out a colored marker from his pocket. She painted on plaster, Marco. She finished flush with the ringer for classes.

'' I'll see you after school. '' Jackie said she gave him a kiss and then she drove away on a skateboard. Marco looked at his hand. He smiled at the sight of graphite models, several small drawings. And inscription I love you in a little heart.


	25. Guitar

**Playing the guitar**

Marco sat cross-legged on the bench. He was alone in the most attended part of the park. He was holding a guitar in his hands. Marco for several weeks, learned to play on a talent show at school. Nobody knew that he learns to play. Marco wanted to wait for this information until the competition. Marco adjusted his grip on the guitar and started playing. The song was nice and calm. When he finished playing he heard clapping.

"Great play Marco." Jackie Lynn said with a smile. Marco fell from the bench when he saw her.

"How long have you standing there?" He asked with a big blush.

"Not long from some 15 minutes." Jackie answer and then helped him get up. After a while they both sat side by side on the bench.

"I did not know that you can play." She said, looking him in the eye.

"I play recently, I practice it on a talent show. Marco confessed.

"Will you play something for me?" She asked him with a smile. Marco was surprised by the question but he exhaled twice and began to play the song.

 **Austin & Ally - I think about you**

 _I think about you_

 _Every morning when I open my eyes_

 _I think about you_

 _Every evening when I turn out the lights_

 _I think about you_

 _Every moment every day of my life_

 _You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

 _I think about you, you you, you you_

 _I think about you, you you, you you_

Marco finished playing with a nervous smile. Jackie put her head on his shoulder. He leaned against the girl.

"What do you think?" Marco asked shyly.

"You have first place in the 100%" Jackie said with a smile. And then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Marco smiled and began to play another song. Jackie hugged him stronger when he sang for her.


	26. Sing

**Singing a duet**

Star and Tom went through a portal to the dimension where today be held a grand concert. Both were excited about the opportunity to hear their favorite singers duo. However, they met a great disappointed when they found out that the concert was canceled. When all the fans returned to their dimensions Star sat down with a sad face at the end of the scene. Tom looked at her face and tried to comfort her. He looked at the equipment and suddenly had an idea. Demon came up and turned on the music. Start playing music. Tom grabbed the microphone and began to sing.

 **Show Me The Light**

 _I'm out here on my own_

 _To face the day alone_

 _I need you_

 _To get me through the night_

 _I'm lost out in the cold_

 _I want someone to hold_

 _I feel you're near_

 _Though you're out of sight_

Star smile at him. She grabbed another microphone and began to sing too.

 _I'm reachin' for a star_

 _Wonderin' where you are_

 _Where is the love_

 _Searchin' for me too?_

 _Oh beyond the mountaintop_

 _The dream will never stop_

 _Give me a sign_

 _I'm runnin' out of time_

Both sang, dancing around each other. Until they both finished singing a song together last line

 _Show me the light_

Then they looked into each other's eyes and exchanged a short kiss.


	27. Halloween

Marco looked at her reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in a costume of Son Goku. Today, he and Jackie walked together to trick or treat. His phone beeped. Sms from Jackie-I 'm waiting for you in the living room. Marco quickly ran out of his room. And stopped halfway down the stairs when he saw the girl. She was dressed in the costume Xena warrior princess. She smiled at him when she saw his mouth open.

''What happened Saiya-jin? You don't expect a different warrior in your home?'' She asked . When he said nothing she laughed.

''Let's go before, in the area run out of candy.''

''Yah.'' He agreed but he didn't move a step

''Are you going Marco?'' She asked, standing at the door.

'' **YES!** '' He shouted, quickly ran after her with a bag for sweets.


	28. Jealousy

Marco stood at his locker. He waited for the star who had a conversation with the director (she changed the food in the canteen in the magical sweets. Who ate them had great energy. The dinner ended up with a crazy crowd running throughout the school). Suddenly beside him appeared Janna.

''Marco I need your help. You have to win the karate competition in which the prize is an autograph of my favorite celebrity.'' She said

"Firstly, why don't you take part in the contest. Second, why should I help you?" Marco winced at the memory of the last time when he helped her.

''I have a prohibition on participating in the competition, do not ask why. I'll give you the keys to your house.'' She said, standing very close to him. Marco was about to ask how she has the keys but Jackie suddenly stopped on a skateboard between them.

''Hi guys. Marco what are you still here promised to help me with the project on physics. "She said, then grabbed his wrist and pulled toward the exit. Janna is looking surprised for paring.

''Jackie we finished the project yesterday' 'Marco said when she released him hand.

"Really? I had forgotten." She said that looking annoyed glance in the direction of the school.

''This can we go get something to eat'' She asked him assuming his helmet on his head.

''Wait a moment. Are you jealous for my talk with Janna ?'' Marco asked with surprise.

''No, I just territorial.'' She said buttoning helmet strap.


End file.
